1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device on which a display panel unit and a backlight unit are detachably mounted.
2. Background Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display device having the following constitution has been used popularly. In each of regions which are surrounded by a plurality of gate lines which extend in the x direction and are arranged parallel to each other in the y direction and a plurality of drain lines which extend in the y direction and are arranged parallel to each other in the x direction, a pixel which includes at least a thin film transistor controlled in response to a scanning signal from the gate line and a pixel electrode to which a video signal is supplied from the drain line via the thin film transistor is formed. Optical transmissivity is controlled independently with respect to the respective pixels via liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display device is a non-light-emitting display device and hence, the liquid crystal display device usually includes a liquid crystal display panel which controls optical transmissivity of the respective pixels independently and a backlight which radiates light to the liquid crystal display panel from a back surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
As the liquid crystal display device having such a constitution, there has been known a display device disclosed in JP-A-2008-216606, for example. As can be understood from the display device disclosed in JP-A-2008-216606, the conventional liquid crystal display device is formed of an integral body constituted of a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight.